Frío en Canadá
by Ryoko Lamperouge
Summary: Como adultos encerrados en cuerpos de adolescentes. Ya no se trata del príncipe azul, del amor eterno, ni de la persona idónea, sino solamente del momento perfecto y dos personas capaces de complementarse en el vacío del silencio y la complejidad de la normalidad del frío canadiense.


_**Frío en Canadá**_

**OneShot**

_**Summary:**_Como adultos encerrados en cuerpos de adolescentes. Ya no se trata del príncipe azul, del amor eterno, ni de la persona idónea, sino solamente del momento perfecto y dos personas capaces de complementarse en el vacío del silencio y la complejidad de la normalidad del frío canadiense.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de Gundam Wing no me pertenecen, esta historia es sin fines lucrativos sino tan sólo de aficionados para aficionados.

Este FanFinc tiene contexto shonen-ai, si eres intolerante al tema y/o crees que no estás apto para leerlo, es tu decisión.

Cualquier parecido con obras alternas es mera coincidencia.

_**Parejas:**_ 01x02x01

_**Notas y Agradecimientos:**_

Corto y conciso. Gracias a los que todavía me aguantan. No, todavía no morí. Sí, terminaré todo lo que tengo pendiente xD.

_**Comillas:**_ ' '

_**Diálogos:**_ – –

* * *

><p>Cuando uno piensa en el invierno lo primero que suele imaginarse es frío, viento, nieve, abrigos, estufas, vacaciones, Navidad, regalos, hombres de nieve, San Valentín, chocolate, la cama calentita por las mañanas, las películas por la noche bajo la manta, las comidas y bebidas calientes, el dolor en las manos cuando estás mucho a la intemperie, la sequedad de los labios, el pasto blanco de las heladas…<p>

– **Bloque 7C enlazado. **

– **Ingresando en la base de datos. **

En una de las oficinas más pequeñas ubicadas en el tercer piso de la Sede Principal de Preventers, al noroeste de Canadá, un grupo de seis personas uniformadas están sentadas alrededor de una mesa metálica, cuadrada. Cada uno está ocupado en diferentes tareas, repartidas estratégicamente según la especialidad de cada uno: un pelicorto de cabellos chocolates está frente a una laptop de grueso porte y alta tecnología, frente a él está un pelilargo de trenza color castaño, con la mirada enfocada en su propia pantalla; a la izquierda del trenzado está un muchacho de cabellos avellana, con un montón de papeles apilados frente a él que parecen tenerlo absorto, y a la derecha de éste está un rubio, también interesado en ese montón apabullante de documentos. Justo frente al último par, revisando carpetas color beige, está un pelinegro de coleta relativamente larga y un joven rubio oscuro – que parece mucho más tenso que los otros cinco.

La calefacción está al máximo para poder contrarrestar los dolorosos 23 grados bajo cero del exterior. El cuarto sólo tiene dos ventanas de vidrio, completamente empañadas, y unos paneles de yeso que separan la habitación del pasillo – que no mediría más de cinco por cinco metros. La puerta improvisada de aluminio y acrílico cristal mantiene muy bien concentrado el calor dentro de las cuatro paredes. Todo el perímetro está rodeado de mesillas y organizadores de metal, dejando solamente libre una pared para una pizarra blanca, ahora totalmente cubierta con garabatos, papeles y fotos.

– **Seguridad del bloque 8D, abajo –**informa el muchacho de cabellos largos tecleando una última vez antes de la pausa**–. Procesando… tiempo estimado: trece minutos.**

– **Duo, mientras esperas, ¿nos ayudas…? **

El albino sonríe cándidamente tanto con sus labios como con sus enormes ojos azules, y no recibe ninguna negativa. Inmediatamente son tres los que revisan una pila de hojas blancas impresas en letras negras.

– **A veces pienso que la vida es injusta, por hacernos pasar el peor invierno del universo en la zona más remota del planeta, encerrados en una habitación, trabajando en medio de una helada histórica…. Y después recuerdo a todos esos mortales gastando sus salarios en chocolates de San Valentín, sin saber ni dónde están parados… **

La sonrisa en los labios de Duo se acentúa notoriamente; sus ojos burlones, de un tono azul violáceo bastante interesante, se desviaron hacia el resto del grupo.

– **¿Qué tiene de malo querer regalarle algo a un ser querido? **

– **Quatre, te lo agradezco, pero que me regales chocolates sería algo muy… –**arrastra las palabras conteniendo la carcajada que purgaba por escapar**–. Mejor regálame una cena cualquier otro día del año, me sentiré más querido y menos usado como excusa de una estrategia comercial. **

– **Es una excelente oportunidad para ganar dinero. El Circo estará haciendo un número especial para las parejas… –**sus manos apoyan sobre una nueva pila, la hoja que había estado leyendo hasta hacía unos instantes**–**

– **¿Participarás, Trowa? –**alza sus ojos celestes**–**

– **No creo que nos dejen ir si no terminamos con tanta porquería… –**Duo casi suspira con los ojos fijos en el texto**–.**

– **Esta **_**porquería**_** es la que paga tus pizzas y gaseosas durante todo el año.**

El tono autoritario del pelinegro resuena dejando notar su leve acento oriental. Sorprendentemente, sigue estando concentrado en lo que hace – fuera lo que fuere, parece incluir el organizar el contenido de cada carpeta.

– **Chang, no me dirás que te excita ordenar papelitos de la misma forma que te excitaba agarrar los controles de la cabina, presionar los pedales, ver las cinco pantallas a tu alrededor, sentir la suspensión bajo tu cuerpo y ese calor vibrante cada vez que la máquina prendía las turbinas aceleran–.**

– **Duo, la computadora.**

– **Voy, voy, voy, Heero. **

La risa risueña del muchacho contagia a más de un rostro, pero cada cual vuelve a sus quehaceres.

Si uno se pregunta exactamente en qué situación se encuentran estos chicos para tener que estar en un lugar como aquél, seguramente sería necesario remontarse a unas semanas atrás, cuando los restos de una nave abandonada tras la guerra en el 195 a.c entró en la órbita de la Tierra y posteriormente, aceleró contra ella. Los restos que no se quemaron en la atmósfera habían impactado duramente cerca del casco polar del norte, creando no sólo un cráter en la zona sino también temblores, deshielos y pánico. La explosión causada por la colisión acabó con los restos de la nave, pero el fuego del incendio había descongelado una capa de hielo revelando una edificación subterránea bastante moderna, oculta, algo abandonada, pero sospechosa. Preventers fue asignada como titular de la investigación cuando los satélites recuperaron ciertas formaciones anormales parecidas a hangares; y posteriormente la situación entera cayó en manos del equipo élite de la fuerza para desbloquear la seguridad, abrir las puertas, entrar en el interior y desmantelar lo que sea que hubiera.

Los cinco ex pilotos junto a un ayudante-secretario estaban en la tarea de usurpar la base desde hacía sólo cuatro días. Habían avanzado, pero lo que más les estaba costando hasta la fecha era ajustar sus relojes biológicos y temperaturas corporales al clima castigador que les había tocado. Cuando la noche caía no quedaba más opción que apagar las luces, bloquear las computadoras, guardar los archivos que lograban rescatar de la base sin identificar, e irse a la cabaña.

Habían sido ubicados en una hogareña y simpática casita clásica, no demasiado lejos de la Sede, pero sí lo suficiente para sufrir el viaje en auto durante cinco minutos. Hasta ahora el vehículo negro polarizado y blindado no se había negado a andar ninguna mañana ni ninguna noche, pero eventualmente lo haría porque el frío era sencillamente más de lo soportable. Los cinco se amontonaron adentro, con la calefacción al máximo intentando lucir compuestos cuando en realidad casi se encontraban temblando –o por lo menos la mayoría. El sexto miembro, aquél masculino de cabellos color bronce, había partido antes en su propio camión. Las ruedas todo terreno se movían hábiles por los caminos pavimentados que ya tenían su importante capa de hielo. Muchas de las casas y de los edificios departamentales en la zona tenían las luces apagadas para entonces, aunque apenas eran las diez de la noche; la gente misma manejaba una cultura diferente.

Sin ningún mercadito abierto cerca, ni tampoco ganas de aguantar por mucho más el hielo filoso en el viento cortándote la piel, los cinco muchachos entraron directamente a la cocina para realizar una cena ligera. Fideos, algunas verduras de la heladera, una olla con agua puesta el fuego, y algunos condimentos fueron ocupando la mesada mientras Trowa se ocupaba de los preparativos, con Wufei poniendo la mesa diligentemente. Las luces de las habitaciones fueron prendiéndose en la medida que Duo entraba para una ducha nocturna – todavía no tenía el valor de bañarse en la mañana y salir con el cabello mojado. En la sala solamente dos almas quedaban, con la televisión prendida y el volumen en alto – Trowa disfrutaba de un partido de los Cuervos de Baltimore contra las Águilas de Filadelfia, siendo los últimos su equipo favorito de fútbol americano.

Cuarenta minutos después, con el partido estancado en el segundo período, un jugador en falta y un árbitro puesto en duda, los compañeros son forzados a movilizarse desde el cómodo living de sofás mullidos color ocre, muebles de madera, paredes decoradas a ladrillo y una chimenea de piedras grises imponente, hacia la inmaculada cocina blanca y amarilla que tenía una mesa redonda en el centro, justo delante del desayunador marmolado. Ahí ya están servidos los cinco platos con la ración justa – casi milimétricamente calculada – de pasta, vegetales, y carne a la plancha; hay jugo en la mesa y agua, con unos sobrios vasos transparentes.

– **Heero, ¿me haces el favor de ir por Duo? **

El ojiceleste asiente con su siempre estoica máscara puesta en el rostro, a un siempre perfecto Quatre que ya había colocado las servilletas faltantes sobre el mantel. Todos estaban tomando sus asientos cuando el primero se retira por la misma puerta que hubiera entrado, enfilándose hacia las escaleras que están en la pared opuesta de la sala. Un suave murmullo de conversación caótica se pierde escalón a escalón, quedando casi discriminada y confinada en el rincón más iluminado de la casa. Arriba sólo queda una luz prendida, colándose vergonzosamente por el borde inferior de la puerta hacia el no muy extenso corredor que comunicaba cada habitación.

Dos suaves golpes suenan contra la madera barnizada.

– **Voy… –**se escucha desde el interior, atenuado, demasiado débil**–. **

– **La cena.**

Tampoco es que hiciera falta ser genio para saber que de eso se trataba.

Heero estuvo a punto de volver a golpear la puerta aproximadamente un minuto y medio después de no escuchar ningún sonido al otro lado, cuando lo sorprende el giro del picaporte. Mira al frente y ahí está el último inquilino, con la toalla envuelta en la punta del pelo empapado, atado en una coleta baja, unos pijamas limpios color celeste cubriéndole la piel, y el evidente aroma a perfume que – para aquellas alturas de la convivencia – el pelicorto conoce demasiado bien.

Se miran un rato sin decir nada aunque no se trate de una guerra, ni una confrontación, ni de ningún tipo de mensaje codificado. Es solamente una mirada, dos pupilas cruzándose, dos auras mezclándose. La celeste se desvía primero y caminan uno tras otro hacia el piso inferior, todavía sin hablarse, manteniendo el pacto silencioso que por instantes, parece más bien una tortura china.

Duo trata de recordar sin éxito por qué es que últimamente tenían momentos como aquél, pero no puede hacer memoria. Por más que cada noche se pregunta qué hizo mal, sigue sin saberlo, anulado totalmente con la falta de comunicación del 01. Hace una nota mental de preguntar si es algo importante, pero la desecha cuando pisa el último escalón sabiendo que, aunque pregunte, seguramente no obtendrá respuesta. Sabe, o mejor dicho recuerda, que el pelicorto no está hecho para manejar situaciones de estrés emocional; quiere, anhela profundamente poder ayudarlo, pero todavía no ha descubierto cómo así que simplemente se calla, lo mira, espera, e intenta no pensar demasiado.

– **¡Muero de hambre! –**anuncia vivazmente el pelilargo cuando pasa junto al otro el marco de la puerta–

– **Te estábamos esperando, ven a sentarte –**el rubio le indica la silla junto a él que permanece vacía–.

– **¡Yep! **

Atacan el plato con la misma ansiedad de cada noche, disfrutando la opulencia de la paz, de un mañana que estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y en donde ya era inútil preocuparse por sus vidas más que cualquier humano corriente. Algunos sospechan que no es la tranquilidad lo que les abre el apetito, ni lo que los motiva a reunirse cada noche en la misma mesa junto a las mismas personas, sino al revés. Es precisamente porque van a la mesa con esas personas y no otras, que disfrutan de la comida y de la tranquilidad del mañana. Pero nadie dice una palabra al respecto probablemente porque son todos demasiado _hombres_ para hablar de cursilerías, así que en su lugar hablan de los planos, la estrategia que usarán para entrar, cuánto tiempo más les llevará la tarea y cómo dividirán los equipos cuando les toque descender en la enorme instalación gélida de concreto.

Sin que se den cuenta ya es tarde. Duo se ofrece a lavar los platos y a acomodar mientras los demás van a ducharse en sus respectivos cuartos, aprovechando el momento para despejar la mente.

Un día más se iba, casi tan rápido como llegó.

En cuestión de minutos la residencia va quedando completamente a oscuras, con la alarma encendida, una tormenta en el exterior que seguramente sepultaría las casas en más nieve, el frío colándose hasta los recovecos de cada habitación, y la calidez contradictoria en los corazones porque, por un tiempo, tenían una vida normal. Un tic-tac melancólico es el único sonido que interrumpía el pitido del silencio, solemne, valiente en la oscuridad, desde el gran reloj ubicado sobre la chimenea ahora sólo alumbrada por las cenizas moribundas de un fuego ardiente. Bajo un montón de mantas los habitantes van cayendo poco a poco en el sueño profundo, sin reparos, seguros en el nudo sin fin que eran sus cuerpos entrelazados a las sábanas – uno de los placeres más grandes de la época.

El siguiente día repite la rutina al pie de la letra comenzando con un desayuno al alba. Luego de media hora, un viaje apretado y gélido en auto hasta las oficinas principales de Preventers; esta vez las calles parecen un poco más blancas que el día de ayer, hasta la gente se pelea con palas para liberar los garajes. Los muchachos estacionan en el subsuelo del edificio y suben amontonados, con Duo soplando aire caliente en sus manos heladas, y los otros cuatro imitándolo en el uso de bufandas y abrigos dobles extra gruesos. Al llegar se encierran los cinco en el mismo cuarto del día anterior, con paredes de yeso y puerta improvisada; las computadoras son desbloqueadas y los papeles se amontonan inmediatamente sobre la mesa, uno arriba de otro, formando nuevos grupos y carpetas según sección. El tecleo incesante acompañado de un café matutino caliente (muy caliente) acompaña a la pequeña conversación que siempre termina rondando a la temática principal: el trabajo. Pasan largos minutos hasta que el sexto miembro, el secretario, entra por la puerta con otra taza de café para él mismo.

Un reloj blanco ubicado en una de las paredes comienza a girar lenta e imperceptiblemente, convirtiendo minutos en horas. Todo permanece igual, apenas un movimiento de cuerpos reacomodándose en las sillas hasta la media mañana.

– **Buenos días chicos.**

Sally se asoma desde el pasillo con sus voluptuosos senos escondidos tras la discreta camisa beige y la fina corbata negra, tiene las coletas que todos conocen desde siempre, un perfecto labial rojo carmín en sus delgados pero femeninos labios, una sombra tenue en los párpados superiores, y una taza con un bonito decorado de corazones llena de chocolate caliente en la mano derecha mientras la izquierda sólo trae un sobre largo y marrón. Se la ve jovial, feliz, vibrante; Quatre tiene la convicción de que está en pareja, seguramente enamorada, pero no se atreve a preguntar por respeto. Se le ve en el brillo de los ojos, pero pocos lo notan, y la verdad no importa porque se la ve feliz.

– **Recibí buenas nuevas de parte de Noin –**agrega entrando en el cuarto**–. Parece que estará de vuelta en la Tierra justo a tiempo para la ceremonia conmemorativa de Preventers; me pidió que los invite a todos ustedes. También llamé a Relena para preguntar cuáles serán los funcionarios que confirmaron su asistencia, y me dejó un par de recados para todos –**eleva un poco el sobre**–. Así que vengo a dejarles las notas y de paso a ver cómo están, ¿cómo van con eso?**

– **Ah, muchas gracias –**Quatre recibe en sus manos el paquete**–. Por ahora vamos bien, aunque compilar todo y organizarlo nos está tomando más tiempo de lo pensado… pero los plazos todavía son flexibles. **

– **Une me estuvo comentando que hay cierta presión política por el desarme de la base; parece que se trata de un representante de ESUN con importante injerencia en L5. **

– **Los colonos temen que esta base sea un intento de militarización terrestre; el trabajo de Une es precisamente apaciguar y generar confianza –**Trowa, que ya había estado informándose sobre el asunto durante sus tiempos libres, logra entender y razonar sobre la complejidad de la situación sin que ello le dé ansiedad**–.**

– **Quizás uno de nosotros debería salir a garantizar la paz una vez más… –**piensa en voz alta el trenzado, dándose cuenta de inmediato del error mientras teclea otra serie de comandos en la portátil**–. Uh, eso se puede malinterpretar mucho… **

– **La presencia de los ex pilotos Gundams es algo que debe acotarse. Como dice Trowa, es Une quien debe representar los mejores intereses de las partes. Todavía no hay nada de qué preocuparnos.**

– **Excepto de la fiesta –**acota nuevamente el pelilargo dejando el análisis de Heero como cierre al tema anterior. Todos están tácitamente de acuerdo**–. ¿Qué tenemos que ponernos, el uniforme o un traje? ¿Puedo ir de jeans? **

– **De traje, preferentemente… –**responde Sally ocultando con la mano una risilla traviesa que pretendió escapársele de los labios. En seguida capta la reacción del muchacho**–. No me pongas esa cara, Duo, es sólo una noche… **

– **Está bien, prepara una ambulancia… infartaré a un par de chicas con mi apariencia sexy; no me has visto en smoking todavía, Sally. Opacaré a tu novio.**

Con la última afirmación la mujer estalla en risas, confirmando también lo que Quatre ya daba por hecho: Sally sí tenía pareja. Duo le sonríe al rubio, quien a su vez hace lo propio; Trowa también se une pero con mucha más discreción. Al final la castaña se despide y los vuelve a dejar trabajando en lo que hacían antes. El sobre quedó abandonado en una mesilla detrás del rubio.

– **Apuesto a que Heero tendrá que preguntar por el color del vestido de la señorita Relena. **

Otra vez el trenzado deja la oración dando vueltas en el aire esperando que alguien la tome, pero nadie responde. Heero lo mira fijo unos segundos por sobre el borde del monitor, Quatre sólo le echa un vistazo, los demás siguen ocupados y nuevamente todo se sume en el constante bullicio de las hojas rozando unas contra otras, los _tap-tap_ del teclado, y el zumbido de la calefacción.

Se toman la primera pausa de la jornada cuando llegan al medio día y los estómagos reclaman algo de comida, las piernas algo de sangre, las nalgas algo de descanso, y los cuellos algo de masajes. Salen en grupo del cubículo al cual fueron confinados, por el pasillo hasta llegar al salón principal donde están las escaleras y el ascensor. Allí bajan hacia la planta baja donde se encuentra en salón comedor. Es una rutina que pueden hacer hasta con los ojos cerrados, pero tratan de aliviar el estrés manteniendo la mente positiva; la comida nunca es buena y hoy definitivamente tampoco lo es, aunque sigue siendo alta gastronomía comparada con las raciones militares que ellos todavía tienen grabadas en la memoria. Poder elegir entre agua, jugo y gaseosas es ya de por sí un lujo, ni qué mencionar de la buena lasaña con muchas capas de carne y pasta, gratinada en la parte superior.

Sin embargo, pese a la buena comida, la calidez del edificio, la gente amable, la tarde amena y pacífica, el trabajo relativamente fácil y poco riesgoso al que estaban expuestos, y la cómoda cabaña que los recibe cada noche, siguen habiendo ciertas inquietudes en la mente de los muchachos, cada cual distinta a la del otro. Algunos se fueron tomando con el correr del tiempo, una seriedad exagerada en la comida nocturna de la que eran responsables; otros consideraban más preocupante la situación tanto mundial como espacial; y nunca faltaba quien simplemente se encontraba en una situación sentimental inadecuada para el trabajo, que lo truncaba, y le impedía cumplir como era debido sin pensar en algo tan tragicómico y cliché como el _amor_.

Obviamente que a Duo no le caía en gracia sentirse idiota, motivo por el cual estaba en una etapa de negación superficial. La ducha por la noche no sólo era la excusa para no salir con el pelo mojado en la mañana, sino también el método relajante para que su mente evitara concentrarse en lo que él consideraba _insensateces_; quizás sin esa terapia no podría cenar con los otros muchachos sin parecer loco.

El menú principal de aquella noche era algo que sí gustaba en su mayoría, seguramente porque distaba mucho de los sabores conocidos con los que se empaquetaban las raciones de guerra. Además, el estofado de arroz y pollo que Trowa solía condimentar era tan exótico que hasta había logrado sorprender a un paladar fino como el de Quatre, quien siempre estuvo acostumbrado a las comidas preparadas por grandes culinarios. Dada la temperatura exterior, comerlo caliente los mantenía llenos de energía y proteínas; pero no era un lujo de todos los días. Hoy era diferente, para celebrar el desbloqueo de la anteúltima sección de la base subterránea y la próxima fiesta aniversario de Preventers.

Tras una buena celebración pasiva con un vino ligero y un opulento plato hicieron algo de sobremesa, sólo con un té verde para aliviar el estómago. Hubo un poco de charla irrelevante, algo sobre la ciudad y cómo la veían desarrollarse durante los últimos días; sobre la fiesta, quiénes estaban invitados y el cronograma de eventos que había sido enviado en el sobre; quiénes bajarían a la base una vez que terminaran el trabajo de escritorio. Cuando ya no hubo más qué compartir con los otros se sumieron en un cómodo silencio que minutos más tarde sirvió de excusa para que cada uno subiera a la planta alta. Se encerraron en las habitaciones, asearon, apagaron las luces y metieron bajo las todavía frías cobijas.

Al cabo de un par de horas cuatro de los cincos estaban completamente dormidos bajo la seguridad de las mantas, en sus respectivas camas. Quatre parecía feliz en medio de algún delirio subconsciente, con sus rubios cabellos desparramados sobre la blanca almohada y la tez blanca porcelana contrastando con la cobija superior color marrón oscuro; Trowa en cambio lucía estoico hasta dormido, recostado boca arriba con las sábanas perfectamente dobladas a la altura del pecho; Wufei le imitaba durmiendo de lado, con un brazo oculto bajo la almohada; y aunque técnicamente Heero también había caído en manos de la inconsciencia, su sueño liviano captó el momento exacto en que una de las puertas contiguas a la suya se abrió, y unas pisadas sonaron por el hall superior. Ni siquiera tuvo que levantarse para saber que Duo era el que padecía de insomnio, la suavidad de sus pisadas y la distancia entre ellas lo vendía completamente, así que volvió a cerrar los ojos esperando dormirse nuevamente.

La luz de la planta baja permaneció completamente apagada, sólo una breve luminiscencia brilló en la cocina cuando la heladera fue abierta. Un vaso con jugo fresco se apoyó sobre la mesada y la puerta del refrigerador volvió a cerrarse sumiendo todo en las mismas tinieblas de antes. La figura apenas iluminada por la luna de un pelilargo esbelto se dibujó contra una de las ventanas.

– **Vete a dormir, 02. **

Casi en un susurro autoritario, la voz del ex piloto sonó en todo el cuarto. Pero el susodicho siquiera reaccionó, siguió ahí apoyado contra la mesada, mirando a la infinidad oscura del cielo nocturno visible a través de la ventana, completamente perdido y sosteniendo entre sus manos el vaso casi vacío de jugo anaranjado.

– **No tengo sueño. **

Como respuesta, un vaso limpio se llenó de agua potable y la presencia de su compañero lo acompañó silenciosamente al otro extremo de la misma mesada.

– **Hace mucho frío.**

– **Es Canadá. **

– **Cierto. **

Pasaron otros largos minutos en silencio. Duo sorbió de su vaso acabándose la bebida, Heero todavía iba a la mitad sin apuros. El primero seguía anclado con la vista en la ventana; el segundo parecía anclado a las pulcras baldosas entre ambos.

– **Duo… –**la mirada grisácea se elevó con cuidado hacia el pelilargo, aunque no logró conformar la frase entera antes de ser interrumpido**–.**

– **No quiero hablar de eso. **

– **Sólo dilo. **

El trenzado volteó finalmente a verlo con sus orbes amatistas repletas de resentimiento e impotencia. Finalmente se volvió a enjuagar su vaso y dejarlo en el escurridor. Sus manos quedaron ancladas al borde del granito pulido cuando su compañero se detuvo al lado, la cadera apoyada contra la mesada, su mirada profunda puesta en él, desnudándole el alma. Y Duo supo que él ya sabía.

Quizás fueron solamente un par de minutos, pero parecieron horas en las que el de ojos violáceos tuvo el cerebro saturado de mil ideas y pensamientos. Claramente no podría dormir así, no podía descontarse, solamente podía seguir pensando, quejándose, despotricando sobre insensateces, sandeces, estupideces que nada tenían que ver con lo realmente importante: la misión. Se había vuelto obsoleto. Entonces otro tren de pensamientos llegaba a él, ¿debería renunciar? No quería. Estaba pensando demasiado y actuando muy poco. Y finalmente después de lo que se le hicieron horas ahí, de pie, con las manos aferradas a la mesa, el cuerpo abarrotado de tensión emocional, decidió voltearse y enfrentar el tema apropiadamente.

No podía estar enojado con el 01 demasiado tiempo. Aunque reconocía que él tampoco tenía la culpa de su enojo.

Todavía sentido, el pelilargo le hizo frente al rostro varonil e impasible que tenía a un lado. Apretó los labios con una frustración monumental, inclinó su cabeza, apoyó la frente en la del otro y bajó las espesas pestañas hasta cubrir los ojos con la piel de los párpados.

– **No quiero que vayas. **

Otra vez sólo silencio durante incontables minutos.

– **No con ella. **

El ceño del castaño claro se frunció notoriamente mientras agregó lo último, soportando con todas sus fuerzas ese mudo escrutinio al que era sometido.

– **Ve a dormir. **

Con la última frase Heero se inclinó ligeramente de lado rompiendo con el espacio entre ellos. Sólo un roce suave y lento, apenas evidente. Cuando se volteó para él también volver a la cama escuchó el sonoro suspiro escapando de los labios del 02; casi le hizo gracia.

Solamente transcurrió un corto tiempo después que el pelicorto se arropó, con la puerta cerrada y la tranquilidad de saber que todo estaba definitivamente en orden esta vez, cuando volvió a escuchar la puerta contigua a la suya abrirse y los mismos pasos casi mudos recorrer el hall hasta detenerse. Vio con cansancio abrirse la puerta de su habitación, y al intruso colándose con la almohada extra casi siendo arrastrada por el piso. Pensó que había vuelto al preescolar.

– **Hace mucho frío… **

– **Es Canadá. **

– **¿No es genial? **

Por suerte las camas en aquella cabaña eran todas de una plaza y media. Quizás de otro modo, hubiera sido imposible un acuerdo como aquél que les permitiera compartir el calor mutuo.

Aunque Heero estaba más preocupado por estar malcriando a la mascota que ahora tenía enredada entre sus brazos.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Nada. No hay nada qué decir. ¿Y ustedes qué, les gustó o no?

_**Ryoko Yuy Lamperouge -.**_

_¡Dejen reviews! __Somos como los vampiros, vivimos de eso… xD_


End file.
